The effects of anesthetics on serum ACTH, cortisol, and prolactin concentrations are poorly understood. In looking at the effects of three commonly employed anesthetic agents (propofol, sevoflurane and isoflurane) in a closely controlled patient population, we will obtain a better understanding of their effects on these neuroendocrine hormones. New protocol